Bedroom Scene
by Sub Zero Scorpion
Summary: After I saw X-Men FC I thought that the scene between Erik and Raven was cute but could of been better so I spiced it up a bit. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or the films.

When Erik walked into his room after a long, hard day of training he was met with the sight of Raven laid seductively in his bed. He thought she was pretty good looking in this form but it could never compare to her true self.

"This is a surpise." Erik said while strolling over to the other side of his room.

"The nice kind?" Raven asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Turning around slowly to face Raven he said

"Get out Raven I want to go to bed" he paused briefly and the continued "maybe in a few years. Upon hearing this Raven decided to change her Erik glanced at her again she had changed to an older women.

"What about now?" she asked.

"I want to see the real Raven." Erik retored gently. Misunderstanding Raven shifted back into her normal look. He shoke his head slightly.

"I mean the real Raven."

With an uneasy look on her face, Raven relaxed and just let her be her true self.

"Much better." Erik said in a low voice. He went and sat on the bed next to her placeing his pale hand on her deep blue cheek. He carefully ran his thumb over the soft skin. He mumered to her that she was beautiful and then ever so slightly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Savouring the sweet taste that was Raven, he pulled away reluctantly. They both were quiet for a few moments. Erik felt the desire to kiss her again and as if she had read his mind Raven leant forward and captured his lips again.

She sat up slightly so she could kiss him with more ease. Removing his hand from her face, Erik then moved his hands to the back of her neck, playing with her leather coloured hair. Raven allowed her hands to rest on his toned chest, feeling his tight ab they couldnt breath forever and had to break apart. Taking in deep breaths Erik's gaze shifted to Raven who was looking to the side. His eyes wandered down to her chest where he discovered the baige sheets had fallen downwards which showed of the top of her chest.

Unexceptedly, Erik's groin started to get a little excited. Raven noticed this and giggled.

"Like something what you see Erik?" she asked in a seductive voice. Erik could not reply to this and he felt himself get harder. With a smirk on her face Raven lent forward and then started to kiss his neck occassionally nibbling here and there. Erik started to relax and allowed Raven to lovingly kiss his neck. She then kiss up to his ear which was a sensitive point on Erik. She licked at his earlobe and then pulled it gently into her mouth. This made a low groan escape his lips. Raven mentally noted this.

Erik needed to kiss her again so he sharply turned his head and captured her lips. Raven was taken by surpise as she felt Erik's tounge lick her bottom lip begging for enterance to her mouth. Happyily, she opened her mouth to him and their tounges explored each others mouth's. Erik decided to be bold and move the covers away from Raven. He broke the kiss to lick down her neck only to be encouraged by the soft moans Raven was elicting.

He then nibbled and kissed his way up to her ear and whispered in a deep, husky voice

"I am gonna make you mine...ALL MINE!" whilst doing this he was playing with her left breast "you want me to do that?" Raven was unable to reply. Her mouth had completely stopped working so she nodded weakly. She felt weightless and completely loved all of the sensations that she was feeling. She then decided she wanted him naked as well so she let her hands wonder down to the bottom of his onyx, black turtle neck shirt. Lust taking over like a wild tiger, she practically ripped his shirt off of him. Erik then leant back into kiss her neck again whilst Raven ran her hands down his milk coloured chest.

Erik was loving the way she was whimpering underneath him and it was clearly showing. Pulling back from her he moved downwards towards her breasts. He felt her body freeze for a second before he softly started to lick a her nipples. This made Raven gasp out and thread her hands into his thick, light brown hair. Erik smirked at this because he now knew what he could do to this girl. He decided to switch to her other breast which made Raven even more aroused. She loved the feel of his warm, wet mouth combined with the rough but nice feel of his stubble.

All of a sudden she relalised how selfish she was being for not giving him any pleasure in return. Raven somehow found the strenght to push him firmly off of her. Next she pinned his arms down and put her legs either side of his pelvis - pinning him down. Then she put a little bit of her body weight onto his extremely sensitive area causing Erik to moan loudly and curse underneath his breath. Raven leant forwards and attacked him with a blazing, hot kiss. She broke the kiss quicker than he had hoped for which made him whine at her. Ignoring his child-like behavour, she started to run her tounge over his muscular torso area. This caused him to groan loudly. As he had been so pre-ocupied with the feeling of Raven sat on-top of him and lapping at his chest, Erik hadn't realised that she shifted one of her delicate hand down towards the noticable bulge in his mid-section.

"Raven wai-" Erik started but he was cut off as soon as Raven ran her hand painfully slow over his manhood. A loud growl filled her ears which made a smirk of victory appear on her midnight blue lips. Erik had tossed his head back and had his eyes shut extremely tight. Thin bands on sweat were forming all over his shaking body. Feeling herself become wetter, Raven returned to rubbing him at the same lowering her head and licking at his light, pink nipple. Erik then cried out and tangled his hands in her hair - taking care not to hurt her. Erik was trying to restrain himself but it was all to much for him so he decided to flip them over making him the one in charge. Raven loved it when he did this. She loved a man who could take control.

Erik simply wanted to fuck her right then but he decided to return the pleasure that she had given him. He slammed his lips against her making them both moan at the same time. His hands slid down the lengh of her torso until he reached her drenched core. Erik pulled away from her to watch her beautiful face screw up in pleasure as he put his index finger into her.

"F-fuck Erik" Raven stammed her voice weak but thick with lust. Erik inserted his middle finger as well and started to move his fingers in and out of her. As he was doing this, he looked at her hands which had her veins starting to show up, she was gripping the bed sheets so hard. He had had enough he removed his fingers from her - making her whimper at the loss of contact- and he tore he pants and boxers off of himself. Raven gasped at how massive he was. _I did that in this body! _she thought to herself before she pulled him down to her and gave him a small but sweet peck on the lips. Taking this as his signal to start, Erik slid into her slowly. Allowing her to get used to the feel of him he was careful not to put any of his weight on her.

"C'mon then big boy." She said coyly whist shifting her hips upwards to prove her point. Once again he smashed his lips to hers and started to thrust into her. They were both already close to their breaking point and they were climbing higher and higher to climax. Raven practically screamed Erik's name at the top of her lungs when she hit breaking point. Erik moaned out her name in a deep voice whilst climaxing violently. Erik pulled out of Raven and sank into the bed beside her, whilst trying to calm his breathing right down. After a few minutes Erik heaved himself off the bed and searched for his boxers.

"Can I sleep in here tonight i'm to tired to move" Raven started "and I might be up for round two soon..." her voice trailed off. After Erik had pulled on his boxers,he turned around and said in a smug tone

"Oh course my dear." Raven smiled a warm smile at him and cuddled up to him when he got back into bed with her. He gentally played with her hair as she fell into a deep slumber. Soon Erik followed her and he had never slept better.


End file.
